Astara Caerellius
Astara Caerellius is an Imperial assassin residing in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, and is the matron of the sanctuary. Interactions Signed in Blood Welcome Home A Lesson in Silence A Special Request Dark Revelations A Ghost from the Past The Wrath of Sithis Filling the Void Dialogue Conversations ;General Astara Caerellius: "I don't want to hear another word about this." Mirabelle Motierre: "You think I can't avenge a fallen brother?" Astara Caerellius: "Enough." Mirabelle Motierre: "I deserve to be sent after the Black Dragon. This isn't the last you'll hear of it!" Astara Caerellius: "Of course it isn't." Kor: "I think Hildegard may be ready for more … complex contracts." Astara Caerellius: "She can control when she changes?" Kor: "No, but I believe she and the wolf inside her have reached an understanding." Astara Caerellius: "I'll think about it." Kor: "Good. I'll look for contracts that require the body to disappear completely." After "Questions of Faith": Hildegard: "Matron? You never said anything about my leaving. The time I went to Skyrim." Astara Caerellius: "You're correct. I didn't." Hildegard: "Why not?" Astara Caerellius: "If I'd ordered your death, I would have ordered Kor's as well. But I couldn't allow our numbers to fall that low." Hildegard: "Oh. That … makes sense, I suppose …." ;A Lesson in Silence Hildegard: "The Grand Sermonizer is at it again, Matron." Kor: "Those loud-mouthed fanatics! It's time to teach them a lesson about the blessings of silence!" Astara Caerellius: "Enough! I'll decide how we respond to these malign sermons." Astara Caerellius: "Initiate, I have a task for you." After accepting the contract: Kor: "Initiate, I have my own contract in Kvatch. I'll join you and Tanek as soon as I'm finished." Hildegard: "Three blades on the same contract? Is that wise, Matron?" Astara Caerellius: "Just make sure the Grand Sermonizer dies, Initiate. That's my chief concern." ;Dark Revelations Astara Caerellius: "You're too close to this one, Mirabelle. Besides, the Speaker has already decided." Mirabelle: "Too close?! They killed Cimbar, Astara. I'm going to be a part of this whether you give the command or not." After the quest: Astara Caerellius: "The Black Dragon has struck again. Mirabelle is dead." Speaker Terenus: "This happened during the Assassin's mission? Did we learn anything or did Mirabelle die in vain?" Astara Caerellius: "We learned that the Black Dragon is the First Sword of the Order of the Hour. We recovered her journal and discovered her true name—Lyra." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Lyra? Hmm. Allow me to study the journal and its secrets will be revealed." Astara Caerellius: "I can't think of anyone better for the task, Brother." Green-Venom-Tongue: "I'll dig into the Black Dragon's journal immediately." Speaker Terenus: "See that you do." ;A Ghost from the Past At the end of the quest: Astara Caerellius: "Of course I knew. If I didn't intend for that to happen, you'd be a backpack by now. Tell me what you uncovered." Green-Venom-Tongue: "All evidence points to one conclusion—Lyra is the Black Dragon, and she's working for Primate Artorius." Astara Caerellius: "The Black Dragon was one of us? She knows how we think, how we act. Artorius uses our own weapon against us!" Green-Venom-Tongue: "Give me the order, Matron" Green-Venom-Tongue: "Let my blade be the one that ends the Black Dragon's life." Astara Caerellius: "Patience, brother. Let me consider the ramifications. Your connection to Lyra could be a boon in this matter, but it could also be a detriment." ;The Wrath of Sithis After the quest: Tanek: "So the New-blade brought down the Black Dragon? And I didn't expect you'd survive your first contract!" Hildegard: "All our Brothers and Sisters murdered. But we're safe now, right? The Black Dragon's dead." Astara Caerellius: "The Assassin ended the threat of the Black Dragon, but we won't be safe until Artorius joins her in the Void." Hildegard: "But the Primate speaks for Akatosh! Isn't that blasphemy?" Kor: "It can't be blasphemy if we don't adhere to that religion, Hilde" Tanek: "I want to plunge my dagger into him, once for every Brother and Sister he killed." Astara Caerellius: "Artorius will die. You have my word on that. And you'll each have a hand in the slaying. Now move. We have preparations to make." ;Filling the Void Elam Drals: "Astara! Assassin! This way." Astara Caerellius: "Is it locked like the last one? I should've brought a prybar." Elam Drals: "It's sealed up tight. Can't get through this way." Astara Caerellius: "Artorius really doesn't want any company, does he?" In the Cathedral: Primate Artorius: "And so, the assassins finally arrive." Astara Caerellius: "Time to die, Artorius." Artorius: "Time? Time is my domain, murderer, not yours." Once Artorius is killed, Terenus will greet the Vestige back at the sanctuary. After giving them the reward, he will give the following speech: Speaker Terenus: "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, look upon your child and smile. For the unworthy have been cleansed in blood and fear. His/Her heart shines with the color of night. His/Her song sings with the music of life. His/Her gaze inspires fear and his/her hands grant the gift of death. The dread father acts through him/her. And his/her work has just begun." Astara Caerellius: "Step forward, loyal Brother/Sister." Speaker Terenus: "Step forward, my Silencer!" All Brotherhood Members: "Hail Sithis!" Quotes *''"Ah, Initiate. I should be more pleased that the Grand Sermonizer is dead, but I can't help feeling that a storm gathers on the horizon. Elam mentioned that the contracts were stacking up. I suspect he'd appreciate your help, if you'd be so kind."'' – If spoken to, after talking to injured Tanek during "A Lesson in Silence" *''"I don't suppose you have a little wolf trailing behind you? No? Seems Hildegard has gone missing again. If she seeks to abandon the Brotherhood, she'll have to be put down. I suppose I can give her a little more time before I write up the contract."'' – Before "Questions of Faith" *''"So you decided to help find Hildegard, eh? Well, there's no shame in helping your Brothers and Sisters. Just don't let in interfere with your other duties, Initiate."'' – After agreeing to help Kor *''"I need to think about these most recent events. Brothers and Sisters murdered. The priests of Akatosh preaching against us. It's like storm clouds are gathering over the Sanctuary, and I don't like it. But you have contracts to deal with, I believe."'' – After "Questions of Faith" *''"Fortunata's death bodes well for the future of Gold Coast, but our problems remain. I need to consult with the Speaker and determine how best to collect the rest of what Count Carolus owes us. In the meantime, I'll leave you to your contracts."'' – After "A Special Request" *''"If there are secrets to glean from the Black Dragon's journal, Green-Venom-Tongue will find them. Go and complete a contract or two. By the time you return, I'm sure we'll have decided on our next course of action."'' – Speaking to her immediately after "Dark Revelations" *''"Green-Venom-Tongue studies that journal with deadly intensity, but he hasn't shared any of his findings with me. I trust him, but I can also tell when he's plotting something. Keep an eye on him for me, Assassin."'' – After "Dark Revelations" *''"Ah, here comes our assassin, back from the wilds of Black Marsh, I see. Come, let's talk."'' – At the end of "A Ghost from the Past" *''"Until word comes back from the Black Hand, there's little we can do about Artorius or his Black Dragon. Deal with your contracts until I hear from the Speaker, Assassin."'' – After "A Ghost from the Past" *''"Not now, Assassin. We need to determine our best course of action to foil Artorius and the Order of the Hour. Come back later, after I've had an opportunity to meet with the Speaker."'' – After "The Wrath of Sithis" *''"Wait. Someone's coming. We'll find you again, Assassin."'' – Shortly after defeating Wamasu Matriarch in the catacombs *''"Assassin, strike true!"'' – During the fight with the Primate *''"To the Void with you, Artorius! May the Dread Father grant you the welcome you so richly deserve!"'' – After executing the Primate *''"Stand tall, Brothers and Sisters! We are the Dark Brotherhood!"'' *''"Now, back to the Sanctuary, my assassins. We have friends to remember and a victory to celebrate."'' *''"It seems like you're here more now that you're a Silencer than when you were my Assassin. It's good to see you, my friend."'' – After the ceremony *''"Welcome, Silencer. Feel free to use our Sanctuary whenever you're visiting the Gold Coast."'' *''"Silencer. I hope you carry the title with pride. You don't answer to me anymore, but we're happy to have you work with us whenever you wish."'' Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters